


Another Sanders Sides Soulmate Au

by Frog_that_writes



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: But there is literally no agnst, Except for a couple brief statements that have no elaboration, Fluff, Idk I hope this is entertaining, M/M, Very very brief mention of bullying, patton is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frog_that_writes/pseuds/Frog_that_writes
Summary: Some cute, fluffy human au LAMP where your soulmates first thoughts when they see you are tattooed somewhere on your body.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Um this is kind of my first fic for this fandom unless you count the random crack one shots so hopefully you enjoy. Also on my tumblr @an_anxious_gay_mess

From they moment you're born the words your Soulmate first thought when they saw you was etched on your skin. The position of the words often varied, even between Soulmates, but if you had a Soulmate, the single set of words were always there.  
Except in Virgil's case. While most people only had one sentence, he had three. It was something he had been mocked for quite ruthlessly as a kid, before his family moved his freshmen year and he vowed to never leave the house showing skin again. He took to only wearing hoodies to cover the three phrases written on his arms and back, even in the summer when it was extremely hot there in sunny Florida.  
The day he meet his first soulmate was one of those extremely hot days. He was at the park listening to music on a bench wearing his favorite black hoodie... in the 90 degree heat. If he was being honest with himself he wanted nothing more than to rip the hoodie off, consequences be damned and was honestly considering it when someone sat down on the bench next to him without even glancing up from his book.  
Wow what a cute nerd. Yeah he probably should have tried to think of something more eloquent in case this was his soulmate but it was true. He had on a black short sleaved button up and some light blue jeans as well as black glasses that looked absolutely adorable on his facial shape.  
Suddenly the object of his attention looked up at him and his eyes immediately flew to his hoodie.  
"You are aware it's 90 degrees right?" And suddenly he became painfully aware that the plain black writing on his left arm that read "This guy is going to have a heat stroke" was burning slightly.  
"Wow really? Could've sworn it was 10 bellow." This guy may be his incredibaly cute soulmate but that was still a pretty dumb question.  
"Very funny. I'm assuming you felt the burning too? I have to say you were not what I was expecting from the words 'what a cute nerd.'" Oh that smirk was going to kill him.  
"At least it's not someone assuming your death. Do you happen to have 2 other phrases too, specs?" He didn't have any phrases visible on his bare arms.  
"Yes, though I haven't met either of them yet. My name is Logan, and yours?"  
"Virgil." I muttered a bit nervously. It wasnt the worst as far as names went but it wasn't the best either. Logan made no mention of it though and simply nodded.  
"Well I think the most obvious step to take now is an exhanching of contact information, one moment please." Logan looked through his bag for a second before pulling out a phone in an all black case. I retrieved mine from the pocket I had put it in when Logan had set next to me and made a new contact for him called "nerd."  
Logan and I exchanged numbers and talked for a few moments about ourselves, what school we went too, where we lived etc etc, before we both had to leave.  
One down two to go.


	2. Chapter 2

For all of Patton's life things seemed to come and go. Hobbies, friends, and his dad, to name a few. But two things always remained constant. His love of sweets and anticipation over meeting his soul mates.  
He wasn't bothered by the fact that there was apparently 3 instead of one (it was just more people to love!) But he had thought that it meant he might have meet them all a bit earlier.  
He had spent quite a lot of time growing up fantasizing over what they would all be like. Would they be boys, girls or enbys? Would they all be similar or really different? What if it was all a mistake and none of them really got along? He changed his mind thousands of time before settling on the conclusion that he would just have to wait and see.  
The day he (finally) meet his first soulmate was something right out of a cliche romance story.  
He and his little brother Thomas had decided to go out for ice cream. He had agreed on the account that it was 90 degrees and ice cream sounded amazing at the moment, and because his little brother always loved hanging out with him when he was home for college and he could not say no to those adorable brown puppy eyes.  
They had sat down at the both, Thomas with chocolate and Patton with birthday cake ice cream when in walked possibly the most adorable and attractive man Patton had ever meet.  
He was wearing some sort of prince outfit and was with a small group of people also wearing medieval style clothes. His light brown hair was messy underneath the crown and his eyes shined with excitement as he ordered his ice cream. All Patton could manage to think was This guy is the cutest prince I have ever seen.  
He and his friends all got their food and started to look for a table big enough for all of them when his eyes fell on me. The writing on his back reading “Oh my gosh I think he might be my soulmate quick think of something creative and charming YOU’RE REALLY CUTE” started burning a little a Patton struggled to contain the snort of laughter at how well that suited the man in front of him. He waved him over, much to the confusion of Thomas. He said something to his friends before quickly walking over to their table where Patton introduced himself.  
“Hi! My name’s Patton! I guess you’re one of my soulmates, right?” He ignored the surprised gasp coming from Thomas and motioned for his newly discovered soulmate to sit down.  
“Yeah, sorry about that I just kinda panicked when I caught sight of your magnificence.” Patton almost squealed at that. “I always hoped I’d think of something a bit more… creative when I first meet you or one of the other. I’m Roman by the way.” Aw he looked so adorably flustered.  
“Nice to meet you Roman! And it’s no problem I think it’s adorable!” Thomas looked like he was about to explode with excitement watching them, his ice cream abandoned to melt in the cup.  
“Why thank you good fellow! Now I’m sorry to say that my cast and I must be going as break is almost over. We’re rehearsing for a play you see. Here is my number though!” Roman pulled a pen seemingly out of nowhere and wrote it on one of the clean napkins scattered on the table before grabbing his ice cream and leaving with the rest of his crew. Well now all he had to do is get Thomas to calm down enough to begin the walk back home. One look at his wide eyes made him realize that was going to be easier said than done though. Maybe this wasn’t exactly how he expected the monumental moment of meeting his first soul mate to go but it definitely wasn't bad. And besides, there were two more to go.


	3. Chapter 3

After Virgil got back to his apartment he immediately wrestled with the idea of texting Logan. He didn’t want to bother him, he probably had better things to do then text him, and besides they had been talking a little over an hour ago. There really was no reason to when he had so many other things to do at the moment.

Still though a big part of him wanted to text Logan immediately. He definitely didn’t want to start a long conversation or anything, he was exhausted and wanted to collapse into bed, but it felt weird to not say anything. He eventually settled for a short “It was great to finally meet you, hope we can see each other in person again soon.” Before he fell asleep still in his jeans and hoodie.

Virgil woke up and the first thing he did was make a large pot of coffee. He then proceeded to dump a definitly unhealthy amount of sugar in it. He then proceeded to drink it straight out of the pot, thanking God he made enough to not need a roommate. It was then that he started to think about how logically he would eventually move in with his soul mates. Hopefully they wouldn’t mind walking up in the morning to find him in their kitchen chugging coffee. Oh God what if one of them was one if those crazy health addicts? Stopping that train of thought knowing it would do no good he remembered the text he had sent the night before. 

Finishing off his coffee, he made his way back to his room to check his phone. 

“Nice meeting you as well, Virgil. I am not doing anything today if you would be interested in meeting? I know a coffee shop.”

That was so wonderfully Logan that Virgil had to smile at the message for a moment before responding. He had to admit, he had wondered if perhaps his first impression of an adorable nerd had been a tad dramatic and that he wouldn’t find his nerdy-ness (was that a word?) quite as endearing as the talked more, but as they continued to message back and forth for a few minutes agreeing to meet up at the coffee shop, Virgil knew he had not been wrong.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Patton’s summer job at a quiet little coffee shop never seemed dull to him. The quaint little place was mainly taken residence by college and highschool students, especially the coffee-addicts that always came baring either a novel, sketch book, or laptops with Googledocs open to 10 page reports from those taking summer courses, that were always more than delighted to discuss aforementioned things with him. Today especially seemed like it was shaping up to be interesting. 

He was texting Roman in between chats with customers and actually doing his job and he couldn’t seem to manage to come down from the high meeting one of his soul mates had brought him. He was happily humming Winnie the Poo under his breath when they walked in.

They were both tall, very tall, and he immediantly knew they were his remaining soulmates. The shorter one must have been at least 6'4 and was wearing a purple and black hoodie with a patch design and skinny jeans and all Patton could manage to think was 

“This adorable little emo already owns my heart, crap”

The other was the taller of the two and was probably closer 6'8. Oh my gosh he was wearing a neck tie. 

“Guess this tall nerd owns my heart too, oh well.” 

At least he had thought of something cute. Though he doubted the two of them had appreciated already knowing at the age of 8 (when soul marks appear) that they were apparently going to greatly fit the “emo” and “nerd” label upon meeting one of their soulmate.

As they looked up at him Patton found the two soul marks on his arms reading “Oh my god at a coffee shop, really?” (From the hoodie wearer, he was expecting if the slightly exasperated look on his face was anything to go by) and “Oh my he is definitely quiet attractive” (From neck tie, he figured) started to burn.

“Ah hi! It’s so great to finally meet you! I dont know if you’ve meet Roman, our other soulmate though I doubt you have since he said yesterday he hadn’t meet either of you and I’ve been texting him a lot today and he hasn’t mentioned meeting you, but anyways- My names Patton!” He blushed noticing how much he had been rambling but he couldn’t help but be excited! He meet all three of his soul mates in 2 days!

“Er nice to meet you too Patton. I’m Virgil and no we haven’t meet uh Roman, was it? Yet. In fact I just meet Logan here yesterday.” The shorter one said gesturing to the person beside him. Virgil and Logan. Thinking the names over, he decided them very fitting of the people they represent and turned to Logan as he began talking. 

“That is correct. We were here to begin getting to know each other, and are certainly not opposed to you joining us. Do you happen to know if Roman is free as well?” The way Logan spoke was like stating facts he was somewhat detached from, yet he didn’t come across as a robot or trying to seem superior. He just seemed adorable to Patton.

“He told me earlier he wasn’t doing anything today. I can ask him to come to if you want?” He tried not to sound to excited at the prospect of meeting them all at once. He didn’t want to further embarrass himself after his rant.

“That sounds good.. I’m anxious to see what he can bring to this current threesome of opposing personalities. You have to admit we all look like very different people.” Virgil looked amused taking in his own hoodie and ripped jeans, Logan’s neck tie, and Patton’s blue polo that was slightly hanging off his short frame. (He was only 5'5 and felt like he was staring at giants looking at the two of them.)

“Oh trust me,” Patton said recalling Romans prince ensemble from yesterday as he pulled out his phone to text him “I think you’ll find him fitting in just swell in our little group of oddballs”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton, Virgil, Logan, and Roman all finally meet in one place leading to adorable nerdiness on Logan's part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh this is so late like literally a month, I'm sorry. If it helps it's over a thousand words this time. I kinda like this one too. Enjoy

"Can I just point out how odd it is that we all meet each other within the span of two days? I mean, what are the odds of that happening?" Even sitting across from one of his Soulmates, Logan couldn't help but wonder (certainly not for the first and probably not for the last time) about how soulmates even worked. He definitely found the two (Roman was still on his way, according to Patton) he had meet so far.... aesthetically pleasing, but they didn't exactly seem like people he would normally enjoy the company of. Soulmates worked in odd ways though, and Logan knew that. Despite this, he had only heard of a few cases of Soulmates deciding they were not, in fact, meant to be, and splitting off, and in almost every case they remained close companions afterwards.   
"I think it's great! I don't think I could have handled waiting much longer to find you and Virgil." Ah yes, Patton. The one who had so eloquently thought of him as a "tall nerd." The two were currently in a booth while Virgil ordered their drinks (there were enough people working today that they didn't really miss Patton's help too much, it was around 11 in the morning on a Wednesday, and there were barely any customers) as they waited on Roman's arrival.   
“I'm sure you would have survived, you waited this long after all.”  
“Well yeah, but it's still so great to meet you guys! You all seem so interesting and nice and I can't wait to get to know you more.” Before Patton could start babbling again, Virgil sat down in the chair next to Logan and handed over the drinks.   
“Okay we’ve got hot chocolate for Patton, in the summer which makes perfect sense, black coffee for me, and coffee with cream for the nerd.” What was with everyone calling him ‘nerd’? Honestly can't a man just wear a necktie without being mocked by his own soulmates?  
“Hey, hot chocolate is good anytime of year! Besides you’re the one wearing a hoodie.” Indeed Virgil was still wearing a hoodie despite the heat. But he had to admit hot chocolate didn't seem the most practical beverage.   
“Hey hoodies are comfortable! Besides we’re inside and the a.c. at coffee shops is always turned up way too high and-” And what, exactly, they would never know as their final Soulmate took that moment to dramatically fling himself down in the chair next to Patton.  
‘Well that sure was…. Extravagant’  
“Thank you Pocket Protector and Emo I do aim for my entrances to be “extravagant” and “dramatic” as you put it.” At least he called him something other than nerd.  
“You literally thought ‘I thought we were meeting at a coffee shop not an MCR concert.’ when you saw me I think that's just grounds for calling you dramatic.” Virgil seemed to be full of comebacks today.   
“Never mind that! We’re all here and together and we should get to know each other! I'll start. I'm Patton, I’m 19 and I’m currently staying with my mom and younger brother for the summer. In the fall I'm going back to school where I'm majoring in culinary arts. Oh also! I really like dogs!” Merlin save him his soulmate was adorable. Though if they were to move in with each other at some point there was no way they were going to get a dog.   
“Logan, 22, Currently working towards a PhD in astrophysics. It is very nice to finally meet you all, and I look forward to further interactions between us all.”  
“Virgil, 19 as well, well there's not really much to say about me.” Patton looked rather displeased at that. And like he was definitely willing to fight Virgil. Even an aspie such as himself could tell that from his expression. “Well I do like music.” That at least took some of the ‘I-will-fight-you-if-you-talk-bad-about-yourself’ from Patton's eyes. Honestly as bad as Logan was with expressions and emotions he could practically feel everything that Patton felt just by sitting across from him.   
“Roman, 21, the gayest person you will ever meet. I enjoy long walks on the beach and singing Disney songs at full volume for hours on end.” He didn't even know what to think of this one. While he and Virgil might have a few things in common (when he had paused the music he had been listening to through earbuds Logan thought he may have saw the name of a classical composer on the screen) and he already seemed to have some odd emotional connection to Patton, Roman, for all his charming good looks, wasn't seemingly someone Logan could see himself agreeing to the company of. He gave off the air of someone who would want to constantly see life as an adventure and never settle down. Logan certainly wasn't one to judge on first impressions alone though, and for Irene’s sake he had only heard the man say about 3 sentences. Well technically he had the sentence on his leg that was from Roman and- oh they were talking again. Oops. He should probably focus. Right focus.   
“-but really my brother is the cutest little thing even if he might have seemed rude yesterday. I mean it's not to often he sees incredibly cute guys giving his big brother their numbers. Do you guys have any siblings?” Oh it was Patton babbling again.   
Logan had to wonder if he was always this adorable and energetic or if he was simply this excited to meet them all. Not that he wasn't excited to meet them, he was pretty sure his leg hadn't stopped bouncing the entire time they had been there. Roman was staring at Patton with a sort of sappy expression and there seemed to be the faintest hint of a smile on Virgil's face. Maybe somehow the four of them were meant to be together. Okay now he just sounds like a cliche Disney movie. From what he can tell that's Roman's department.   
“Your brother sounds adorable Patton, and to answer your question, no, no siblings but I'm close enough to my friend Talyn they may as well be my sib.” So Virgil was an only child. Interesting.   
“I too am but a sad, lonely only child, doomed to spend all eternity listening to complaints of those poor people who have to deal with siblings.” Roman lacking siblings, however, was not a surprise. It was odd. He wasn't sure if he was expecting something out of his soulmates, but he was sure that if he had been, these three were both exactly and nothing like what he had imagined.


	5. An epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An epilogue of 4 nerds enjoying their lives together.

The four new soulmates were happy to say everything went extremely well for them after their first meeting.  
They didn't count the little coffee shop encounter as their first date as they all agreed a date should have a little more structure than sitting in a booth talking to each other, but a first date definitely followed soon after.   
While they didn't think it was necessary for all 4 of them to go on every date they had, it was mutually agreed that the first date was going to be for all of them. They had thought hard for a few moments for a way to combine all their interests into a date that would be enjoyable for all four of them when Roman had smacked himself on the head and loudly proclaimed “Wait a minute! We’re all queer! Let's just go to pride!” And, well none of them had any major qualms so pride it was. (One would think in a world where it was impossible to choose who one is destined to be with that pride wouldn't exist. Sadly there was still intolerance to be crushed and hate to be fought from those ignorant in the ways of love.)  
Thankfully for Roman's idea, their city was indeed having a pride. In fact, it fell only a week from when the four had decided to go. Of course, they didn't wait a whole week to see each other again. No soulmates are ever able to avoid each other for longer than about a day following about a month after their first meeting. Plenty of tiny meetups that they deemed far too lacking to be granted the title of first date happened between two or three of them at a time in those 7 days, which gave them time to realize that despite any former misgivings they might have had about their differences, they were extremely compatible in different ways. They were like yin and yang. As cheesy as it was, if you asked them, they would say they completed each other.   
When the day rolled around and they gathered outside the little café Patton worked at, ready to pick him up early from work (Patton would be eternally grateful for how amazing his bosses were at times like this) it was to find them all sporting pride gear and identical smiles.   
Virgil had forgone his usual hoodie for a black t-shirt with rainbow text reading “Too gay for your bullshit.” and all of his soulmates were happy to note he no longer seemed intent on hiding the soulmarks encompassing his arms.  
Roman, in his usual extravagance, had been wearing an absurd amount of facial glitter and a rainbow flag cape.   
Patton’s tank top reading ‘I consider myself pun-sexual” in pan flag colors had of course gone perfectly with Logans shirt that said “I’ve got an ace up my sleeve. It’s me. I'm ace. And in these sleeves.” in that they prover prove they both loved bad puns. They definitely made quite the group.   
They had a good time, marched and kissed in front of protestors and flew flags. When they got tired they bought pizza and crashed in Virgil's apartment as giggly messes, recounting their favorite parts of the day. They pulled up random netflix movies until eventually they all fell asleep on the couch and floor, Mulan playing in the background.   
From there, their relationship continued to develop. They fought occasionally as any couples do and made it up to each other with cheesy romantic gestures and apologies.They went on dates that never seemed to grow out of the young love honeymoon stage as they chased each other with the hose in the backyard.   
They loved each other as deeply as any soulmates could and their lives reflected that. None of them though they had ever been happier than when they were in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I'm pretty good at writing disappointing endings. Hope you enjoyed this little journey through whatever the heck this was. Hope it wasn't too bad. I appreciate everyone who commented or left kudos. It meant a lot to me and was what inspired me to keep writing :)


End file.
